


The Locker Room

by Markovia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fighting, Kissing, M/M, Raijin Days, School Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markovia/pseuds/Markovia
Summary: Shizuo confronts Izaya after another one of their schoolground brawls.





	The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble - hope you enjoy!

Izaya has never seen Shizuo so angry before, bringing up Kasuka mid-fight had been a marvellous idea. Sure, his nose might be broken and his lip is busted but the results were  _ so  _ worth it. Shizuo received two weeks suspension, moderated report cards when he returns, but the icing on the cake is the horrified look of  _ shame  _ when he realised that his beloved little brother was watching him passively from the playground, just as he was about to land another punch on Izaya’s face. The blond knew he had overdone it, now fretting and ranting that he hadn’t meant to, he didn’t mean to, it was all ‘ _ that louse’s _ ’ fault anyway. Izaya had taken great pleasure in taunting him as they were marched to the locker room. Perhaps he has gone too far. Izaya smirks and continues to remove his jacket from his locker. Perhaps he hasn't gone far enough. Shinra and Dotachin have already left, surprisingly deciding to cycle home together rather than wait with them.  Usually they split the two foes up after their fights. Izaya has a feeling that they might be getting tired of being involved. His thoughts are interrupted when Shizuo’s fist lands on the locker next to his head and he force of the punch dents the metal.

 

“Are you fucking listening to me, you prick?” he shouts, voice echoing around the empty changing room.

 

Izaya sighs dramatically and turns so that he could lean against the lockers. He taps a finger on the top of Shizuo’s knuckles.

 

“Drop,” he orders, snidely.

 

“Don't talk to me like I'm a dog,” he hisses, dropping his hand nonetheless. “This is all your fault.”

 

“My fault?” he scoffs. He reaches behind him, unseen by Shizuo, and slid the knife in his back pocket, quietly flicking open the blade. Such an item is strictly banned from school, but he keeps it on his person in case he needs to cause havoc or slice into a certain monster. “I didn't tell you to do any of that.”

 

“Yes, you did.”

 

“You  _ always  _ want to starts fights. I slashed your uniform first because I knew you would go for me regardless,” Izaya answers, tone dropping as he grew slightly annoyed by the other’s gruff reply. Technically he’s telling the truth, Shizuo  _ would _ have gone for his throat even if he’d done nothing. He won't let the blond know how much fun he had though. “I didn't tell you to brutalise me or let your brother see, did-”

 

Before he can finish, Shizuo swings a fist at his head. Izaya dodges the punch swiftly and dips beneath Shizuo’s arm but he’s caught and slammed, back-first, into the lockers. His head smacks hard against the dented metal, dazing him for a moment, then he feels a hand close around his throat. Izaya brings the knife up to Shizuo’s neck and digs the point into his jugular in warning. They both go still, their shared gazes oozing hatred. 

 

“Don't try me, flea,” Shizuo hisses, furiously. “I'll fucking kill you.”

 

“F-fuck you,” he snarls in response, choking as the hand around his throat presses harder into his windpipe.

 

“Say sorry.”

 

“No. Y-you’re already in - ah,  _ fuck _ \- in enough shit so let go.”

 

The men glare at one another in silence until Shizuo finally releases the smaller man, who falls to his knees, coughing violently. The blond steps on the hand holding the knife and forces Izaya to let go of it with a sharp cry. A sickening crunch rings out and from the shriek that follows Shizuo guesses he must have cracked the brunet’s finger bones. Angrily, he kicks the knife away and it skitters beneath one of the locker stacks. Izaya looks up at the other as he gathers his breath and Shizuo is disturbed to see an odd glint in his eyes, something akin to  _ hunger.  _

 

“Why do you keep bugging me?” Shizuo asks, with a sigh. “Can't you just leave me the fuck alone?”

 

Izaya grins, although Shizuo notices that his lips are rather strained, and pushes himself upright as he nurses his hand. “You always throw the first blow, Shizu-chan.”

 

“That’s n-”

 

“Yes, it is true. You've  _ always _ made the first move,” the brunet continued, smirking. A strange thought pops into his head and his gaze drops to Shizuo’s lips. He looks back up into the blond’s eyes and winks. “Perhaps it's time I make one.”

 

“As if,” Shizuo snorts, fist curling at his side. “Fucking pervert.”

 

Izaya strides forwards and backs him into the lockers in an instant, sensing that the larger man was going to try and hit him again. He places his hands on either side of the blond's head and leans in close, right up on his tiptoes, much to the other’s disgust.

 

“You know, it could be more fun than fighting,” he suggests, amused. “How about it?”

 

Shizuo visibly tenses at that final question and turns his eyes away from Izaya’s gaze. He should punch him, chuck him out the window - why isn't he moving, dammit! “No.”

 

Izaya chuckles darkly, pleased with the reaction his little flight is getting and strokes a long finger down the other’s neck, causing him to shiver. “I say - yes.”

 

Shizuo growls under his breath and shoves his hands into Izaya’s chest but the other man quickly grabs ahold of his wrists and slam them back into the lockers. There are two more knives in Izaya’s hands now, both pointed at the soft underside of his wrists. Shizuo twists his torso, trying to escape, as Izaya shoves a knee forward between his thighs. The smaller man tuts at him and shakes his head.

 

“Get off of me!” Shizuo growls, his eyes wide.

 

Izaya grind and tilts his head to one side. “Losing your cool at last, Shizu-chan?”

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he grunts, thoroughly perturbed by Izaya’s sudden advances. “Get those knives away  _ now _ or I will-”

 

“Are you going to try and punch me again?”

 

“Of course I am you fucking idi-”

 

Shizuo is cut off by the feeling of Izaya’s lips against his, rough and wet. The blond freezes, startled and uncertain. When he feels the other man’s lips part slightly, his confusion turns to anger and he opens his mouth so that he can bite Izaya’s bottom lip. Much to his chagrin, the brunet groans softly and  drops one of the knives so that he can thread a hand through Shizuo’s hair. 

 

This is wrong, Shizuo thinks, eyes still wide open. He despises Izaya, he doesn't want this man to be the one kissing him but it feels strangely pleasant. The smaller man pulls his hair roughly upward so that his throat is exposed and releases his lips so that he can trail a mixture of sloppy kisses and bites down beside his ear. Shizuo releases a soft moan and grips Izaya’s side with his free hand, eyes fluttering shut.

 

The harsh bites feel wonderful, the sensation goes straight to his head and he loses himself in the feeling. Behind his closed eyes, he pictures someone, anyone else. It’s impossible, it’s wrong but so very beautiful as he imagines that those were a lover’s fingers twisting in his hair painfully, their saliva on his lips and teeth on his throat. For a blissful second, the fantasy feels real and he is stupidly happy. He is brought crashing back to reality the moment Izaya pulls away and yanks his head up, slamming it back against the locker. Izaya holds the hair tightly and digs the remaining knife harder into his wrist, forcing Shizuo to open his eyes and look at him.

 

“Oh dear. Just one kiss and you’re a mess. You really must be desperate for human contact,”  Izaya hisses, giving him an awful smile. “How disappointing. What would your brother think?”

 

He releases Shizuo and crosses the locker room to collect his belongings. Shizuo watches him, dazed and speechless, as he slings his jacket over his shoulder and picks up his school bag. He looks back at the blond carelessly.

 

“You have my number if you want me.”

 

Shizuo pushes himself away from the lockers, ashamed by how his body is trembling. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Izaya smirks. “Look at how easily you gave in to me. We both know two flimsy knives are hardly a threat to you but you didn't even try and push me away. You're lonely, Shizu-chan. You're lonely and I get bored easily.”

 

The blond watches him silently as he leaves and tries to ignore the truth in his words.

 


End file.
